Sasuke x Hinata x Naruto
by mrs.inuzuka
Summary: This is how Hinata's life changed forever with an Arranged Marriage and a Mysterious Blonde
1. Roller coaster of Emotions

*PLEASE READ THIS :)

Hey there! This is my very first fan fiction ever so if something doesn't make sense please tell me so I can correct it. I'm only 14 so I have no idea about businesses or anything like that and I'm only writing this because I think it makes sense. I also obviously changed a lot to the actual Naruto plot because I want to keep it "normal"

Anyway I hope you enjoy it. Please comment and tell me if there's anything I need to improve to the story. Sorry if this is a little short tell me if you want it longer. Thank you :)

* * *

There she was, walking down the aisle with her father right beside her. He looked at her in awe and jokingly whispered "you know it's not too late to back out, I'll run out with you" she smiled warmly

_If only _she thought

As she walked halfway towards the aisle tears started streaming down her face as she stared at the dark eyes of man who was her planned future, she stopped midway as she heard a certain young man's voice yell her name at the top of his lungs. She turned around slowly and saw a blonde haired boy standing by the towering doors. As he started running towards her, she picked up her puffy gown and made a run for it, she held her arms out desperate for him she was so close just one more step and her future would change in an instant...one more step…

RING…RING…RING

RING…RING…RING

RING…RING…RING

Hinata sat up covered in cold sweats as she moved her violet hair out of her face and buried her face in her pillow. She sat up in bed for a while staring into space before getting out of bed into the kitchen. She walked slowly into the kitchen immediately reaching for a mug to make a cup of coffee.

She then sat on a leather chair carefully, trying not to spill the coffee. She took a sip. She smiled. She could still remember in details 10 years ago on that day when her life changed forever…

Hinata had just turned 16; she felt like a whole new person, she didn't feel like that little girl who stuttered uncontrollably before. She was a woman now, although she would still fidget with her

Fingers from time to time, she had gained a whole new level of confidence.

Hinata was walking down the busy streets of Konoha with a bright smile while slightly swinging her arms back and forth like a small child with a lollipop; she had been accepted to her choice of university all those years of hard work and self disciple had finally paid off, nothing can ruin this. It was her day.

Hinata entered their family house, more like a mansion; she greeted Neji warmly with a big grin.

" Hey, guess what?" Hinata happily asked

"You got in didn't you?" Neji answered as if it was the most obvious thing ever

Hinata rubbed her chin suspiciously,

_Of course he would know, I mean, it's Neji! _She thought

After a few glares here and there hinata jumped on neji hugging him tightly.

"Oh Neji nii-san, I couldn't have made it without your help! Thank you" she said while tearing up.

"Hinata-sama I only did what I could" he smiled at her

Neji then remembered he was supposed to take her to her father when she came home. He then led her to Hiashi Hyuuga's main office and waited patiently outside thinking it would be just to congratulate her.

"Hinata, as you know our business has been going very smoothly" he said with a stern voice

"Yes father" she said with a gentle tone

"However, I would like to take this opportunity to make it a lot better" he looked at her straight in the eye

"what do you mean, father?" she asked confused

"you just turned 16, and as you know that's an age where you can get married with parents consent" he didn't blink

"….."

"Hinata, I would like you to get married to the successor of the Uchiha business company, Sasuke Uchiha" he said with a straight voice still not breaking eye contact

Hinata was speechless, she tried to say something but noting would come out, she forced herself but instead only tears came out, she couldn't breath, she felt hot, she felt stiff, she was weak.

"W-w-w-what? " she let out

"Hinata you will do your duty as the successor of this company, that is all you may lea-"

"F-f-father? NOOOOO" she forced her body to move

She ran to the door and ran aimlessly not knowing where to go. It's been 2 years since she last stuttered, all those efforts of making herself more confident and less weak were for nothing.

She let her father, the person who didn't even acknowledge her efforts, saw her cry, he saw her in her weak state.

Hinata found herself outside Konoha, for the last 30 minutes she just wandered around not caring where her legs would take her. She sat down by a bench and just buried her face in her knees and started to cry again. She was alone, no one was there nothing but a flickering lampose. She couldn't believe it, he wants her to have an arranged marriage to a man who she doesn't even have any idea who, basically just a stranger. She thought since he's the successor he must be somewhere in his late 20s.

_I can't believe father would go that far. H-he cares more about this s-stupid business than his own d-daughter! _She thought

She sobbed by herself. Suddenly she heard a voice, she didn't even bother lifting her head up. She knew it would be Neji, it's always Neji who goes after her whenever she has fights with her father.

As she heard the voice get closer she decided that she doesn't want to get married and it would be reasonable to go against her father just this one time. So she slowly lifts her head and prepared herself to go home with Neji.

As she lifted her head, it wasn't Neji, he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Instead there were two men heading towards her, they looked drunk and she could smell alcohol all the way from where she is. She rubbed her eyes and when she opened them the two men where right in front of her reaching their arms out to her.

"Hello there lady" one said

"mmmmm, you smell so nice" said the other one

Hinata felt like she couldn't do anything, she was trapped they had their filthy arms around her. Then Hinata heard a young man's voice. She was his golden blonde hair move around In the wind. He immediately floored both men with one pull

"What do you think you're doing ehhh?" he said with an energetic voice " Sorry miss, this will only take a second"

Hinata's eyes were wide open while hugging her self. That man had just saved her, if it wasn't for him who knows what would have happened. Although that man was brave enough to challenge two big grown men, he wasn't the strongest. He was constantly beaten down but he didn't give up, he kept standing right back up and he would even look at her and give off a big grin

"No worries, I got this!" he got back up kept fighting

Hinata couldn't do anything, she was scared she really was weak she thought.

But before she knew it, the Blondie had them both down and gave a thumbs up to hinata.

Hinata ran and guided him to the local Konoha hospital to get band aids etc.

As the man sat up the hospital chair he introduced himself to her.

"Heya! I'm Naruto Uzumaki" he said with a big smile

"u-u-uhhh u-umm"

"hey are you ok, do you have a fever?" he put his hand on her forehead.

"uhh no no. thank you for saving me" she took his hand away and looked away. " I'm Hinata Hyuuga"

"WHOA! You mean THE Hyuuga?"

Hinata nodded shyly

" wow, you must have THE life must be perfect huh?" Naruto asked expecting a yes for an answer.

"…..uh, yeah" Hinata didn't think he needed to know, plus it's not like their ever gonna meet again right?

GROOWLL CHUURNN GROOWLL

Hinata heard naruto's stomach growl and thought the least thing she could do was treat him after he saved her right?

" u-uhmm Naruto-kun? Would you like to go get something? My treat!" Hinata offered with a big smile

"Wow really? Yeah sure lets go!" Naruto said excitedly

As they waited for Naruto to be covered up in bandages, hinata slowly guided him outside. Hinata asked him what he would like to eat. Naruto, yelled ramen and was drooling all over just by thinking about it. When they got there Hinata insisted on eating as much as he can and of course, Naruto being Naruto he had a pile or two of ramen bowls while hinata had a modest 1 bowl.

For some reason hinata felt comfortable around him, he had something about him that really stuck to hinata. After stuffing his mouth with as much as he can, he could barely move.

As they waited for the bill to arrive Naruto thanked hinata for the food. Hinata gave Naruto a small smile but it quickly disappeared as she remembered her "duty" to her family.

When the bill arrived, Naruto insisted on paying at least half because he ate most of it anyway but hinata was stubborn enough to pay for it all as a thank you for what he did.

"well hinata-chan, I should probably get going now. I hope to see you soon though!" he scratched his head and gave her one of his killer smiles and walked away

for some reason hinata couldn't get him of her head and for the whole way back home she just kept smiling to her self.

Then when she reached the front gate of their house, she took a deep breath and marched inside trying to look confident. She walked straight to her father's main office and knocked on the door.

After she heard the words "come in", she walked straight up to his desk and took a sit.

"Hinata, although your actions were irresponsible, you are forgiven since you're only a girl"

_A girl? Is that what he still sees me as? I guess I haven't grown like I thought I had_

" Father I-I don't want to get married to this complete stranger for your benefit!" she said confidently

" Hinata, it is not for MY benefit, it's for all of us the Uchiha business agreed to collaborate with us IF you get married to their successor Sasuke Uchiha" he said calmly

"b-but f-father, no, I don't even know him h-he is a stranger" tears started flowing down her face " why do you love your business so much you would willingly do this to your own d-daughter?"

"HINATA, that's ENOUGH! Everyone in this family plays a part and to make this family work everyone has to sacrifice something!"

Hinata's face started turning red and she started crying furiously and uncontrollably. That's when her father did something she never thought he would do.

He took her head and gently hugged her.

"F-f-father?" she looked up with swollen eyes.

"I'm sorry hinata, I just didn't know how to say it but please think about it." He said calmly

"y-yes father" she continued to hug him not wanting to let go.

Later on the night, she sat up in her bed not able to sleep. She had gone through a rollercoaster of emotions today and it was all too much for her. How can she marry this person, this stranger?

She thought about it long and hard.

She fiddled with her fingers and thought

_What's the worst that could happen?_

* * *

Phew! I finished my first one! Please comment and tell me anything I can improve. Sorry if it's a little short. Tell me if you guys want it longer. Thank you :)


	2. what's the worst that could happen?

Hey Guys! This is the second chapter for Sasuke x Hinata x Naruto. I'll try and update this as much as I can whenever I have free time. The first chapter was really short, so I'll try to make this a little longer and a little better!

I Hope you enjoy it!

KNOCK…KNOCK…KNOCK

Hinata woke up, she rubbed her swollen eyes gently before getting up and opening the door. It was Neji, he stood 8 inches taller than her.

"Hinata-sama, your father asked for you" he looked down looking confused

"Yes, Neji nii-san" she quietly said, not making eye contact.

As they both walked down the deep halls of the hyuuga mansion, Neji couldn't hold his concern for his little cousin anymore.

"Hinata-sama, is there anything wrong? Did something happen with you and Hiashi-sama?" He asked curiosly

"u-uhh…N-neji nii-san…" She took a long pause "N-nothing…"

Neji was surprised to hear her stutter. It took her so long to break off that habit, for it to only comeback overnight. He knew there was something going on with her. It didn't take a genius to figure that out.

He knew her since they were small. He would know if there's something wrong with her. He figured it wasn't his place to ask her something so personal so he kept quiet till they reached the main office.

Hinata was reluctant to knock, let alone come in. it read "Hiashi Hyuuga"

Still not making eye contact with Neji, she boldly knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in"

_Well there's no Turning Back now _She thought

"You asked for me? f-father?" she remembered last nigh when he hugged her and wondered if it was all just a dream?

"Well, have you thought about it?" he looked at her directly

"Y-yes, Father!" she maintained the eye contact.

"So?" Not breaking off the Eye contact.

"I have d-decided…" she sighted deeply "I would Marry Sasuke Uchiha" looking away regretting it already.

Hiashi simply smiled and let out a small breath of relief while getting up and Hugging His first born. Hinata wanted to cry, she could feel the tears forcing their way out of her lilac pearly eyes but she held them in. yesterday was the last time she would show such weakness to her father, she didn't want to disappoint him again. All her life she had been raised with a certain level of expectations and each time she would fail to reach that, well not this time.

"F-f-father?"

"Yes Hinata?" he let go of her and looked at her.

"I have a condition for marrying Sasuke Uchiha!" she said with a confident voice

"What?" he said with a disappointed tone

" I would Marry Sasuke Uchiha, but if after a whole year had gone by and I haven't learned to love him, it would all be over"

"…." He continued to look at her " Fine." Hiashi went back to his chair to sit down.

He arranged for both of them to meet at a Business meeting this afternoon with the Uchiha Company.

Hinata nodded and straight away she walked back to her bedroom. She took a deep Breath and collapsed to her bed. She stayed on her back for a while thinking about her planned future. She tried to imagine what her future husband would look like. She imagined his with balding curly brown hair, lazy eyes, small stature and tanned brown skin. She buried her face in her pillow and regretted everything already.

Hinata eventually got up of what seemed like hours of lying down. She took out her clothes and neatly laid them down to her bed and headed straight to her bathroom and took a quick shower. After she got dressed she wrapped her towel to her wet violet hair and sat down to put on her makeup. She looked at herself in the mirror and thought

_Father was right, I am still a girl_

After Hinata got ready, she went down the stairs to find her father had already gone. She saw Neji patiently waiting in the living room. When Neji saw Hinata going down, he stood up and gave a look of pity at her. Even though he tried hiding it with a smile Hinata figured out that her father already told

Neji. Hinata and Neji haven't spoken through out the whole car ride. Although Neji would take a glance at his little cousin from time to time to make sure she's alright, she would fail to notice this as she was in her own little world thinking about the meeting. She fiddled with her fingers more and more as they got closer to the meeting place.

When Hinata got out of the car, she felt her legs wobble and felt like she was going to fall over any moment. Luckily Neji was there, he held her arms just in time. He patted her back and made sure if she was fine. She smiled and Neji took that as a "yes"

Neji asked Hinata if she needed for him to go with her. Hinata simply thanked Neji for taking her there and shook her head from left to right. Neji watched as her cousin walked to the elevator and left when she got in.

Hinata looked at her watch and realized she had a couple of minutes left before the meeting starts so ran as fast as her 5 inch stiletto heels could take her. She had almost missed the elevator if it weren't for a pair of strong masculine hands to hold it down. She looked up to his dark onyx eyes and he looked down to her pearly lilac eyes.

"Well, aren't you gonna go in?" He said with a rude tone.

" u-uhh…yeah..s-sorry" she said apologetically and looked away

"…tch…" he said while looking away.

_How rude _She thought.

Hinata looked up at him; she was just about a little taller than Neji and probably the same age too. He had Black chin length hair which was spiky at the back with bangs that framed his face. He had fair skin which was almost as pale as hers. He was quite handsome but his personality suits his cold dark eyes. As Hinata was busy with studying his face, she hadn't realised he noticed her looking at her. Hinata looked away straight away and bought a new meaning to the colour red with her blush.

"…Tch…Typical" he said with a cocky grin

As soon as the elevator stopped, Hinata rushed off. It took Hinata a few seconds or two to get back to her natural pale colour. As she continued to walk she felt like someone was watching her. She wanted to look back but she was scared. She was by herself walking down those halls. That person was taking the exact route as she was. She was being followed. As she was reaching her destination she ruffled in her bag and took out her pepper spray Neji had given her. As she reached the door, she turned back and saw those onyx black eyes. She stood like ridiculous statue holding pepper spray.

"What are you doing?" He said sounding pissed off.

"…." Hinata was speechless

"Are you deaf" he said sounding more pissed.

Hinata felt her face turning red again and unknowingly sprayed the pepper spray at him while covering her face. He cursed in agony and got down in one knee while furiously rubbing his eyes. Then suddenly someone opened the door.

"What is going on here?" Hiashi asked confused.

"Sasuke, what's going on?" A tall build man asked.

_Sasuke? HE'S Sasuke? _Hinata thought in shock.

Sasuke continued to be in agony for the next 30 minutes. After Sasuke had calmed down, both he and Hinata had been sat down and they discussed the Marriage proposal.

Hinata wanted to get away; he was exactly like the opposite of what she imagined. Sure he was handsome but she couldn't even last a minute in the elevator with him let alone her whole lifetime but she was tired of running away she wasn't going back, she promised herself. Sasuke in the other hand was slouching lazily with a bored expression on his face. Sasuke's dad, Fugaku Uchiha, formally shook Hinata's hand and welcomed her to the family.

Hiashi and Fugaku Informed Hinata and Sasuke that the wedding will happen in a few weeks.

Hinata was shocked to hear that they had been planning their wedding long before they knew they were even going to get married. Although Hinata was Hurt by this she was no longer surprised this would happen. Hiashi proposed that Hinata should show Sasuke around sometime since he grew up abroad and not Konoha. Hinata clenched her fist under the table and happily agreed to the idea. Sasuke saw Hinata's clenched fist and used this coming opportunity to his advantage and smirked.

After the meeting Hinata obediently followed her father to the car, waiting to get home. As she got in the car, she looked out the window and saw Sasuke giving her a cocky smirk. She frowned and looked away and took a deep breath.

_Oh, please help me. What have I gotten myself into? _She thought.

After Hinata got ready for bed, she slid under her duvet not able to sleep, she thought about Sasuke Uchiha. She felt herself getting red and getting hot. She buried her face in her pillow and thought.

_Bring it on_

Second chapter done! I think that a little longer than the original one right?

I think I changed Hinata's personality too much on this one, what do you guys think?

Thanks for reading


	3. Surprise Surprise

Hey! Sorry I haven't been writing as much as I should :/ I have been really busy lately. Anyways. I had my first review today! Wooohoooo! That really inspired me to do this. So thank you random citizen.

* * *

Hinata was sitting at the edge of the pool panting as Hanabi splashed cool water at her delicate face.

"Oneesan, comeback!" Hanabi playfully begged

" I'll go get us some refreshments" Hinata said as she stood up

Hinata had always been quite conservative and shy, which leads to people into thinking she was quite frumpy or unfashionable. Although she is quite conservative, she was never as shy with her family or close friends. As Hinata stood up, her skin sparkled ( no twilight here ) from the waters that trickled down her. She threw on her lilac robe and loosely covered herself leaving her cleavage and stomach exposed as well as the lower parts of her legs. She ran inside to the kitchen carefully so she doesn't slip. As she was preparing the snacks for her and hanabi, she had a random thought in her head.

It's been over a week since Hinata last saw Sasuke but it hasn't stopped her from thinking about him, why couldn't she get him out her head? Why does she have these random moments about Sasuke? Why does she turn red involuntarily when she thinks about him? Why does she feel hot in second to another every time his face pops in her head?

After a few seconds of spacing out, she realizes she was turning red and started to sweat from feeling too hot. Hinata shook her head and felt a shot of adrenaline run up her body and could feel cold sweats dripping from her face to her neck until she couldn't keep it all in her anymore…

"DAMN YOU SASUKE!" she clenched her fist up in the air.

"What have I done?" a familiar cold voice said.

As Hinata slowly turned around slowly, a tall build man looked down on her with his muscular arms crossed. Hinata's eyes bulged and her mouth dropped.

" U.. -mmm…" Hinata struglled to look for words

"Tch…Idiot… you were suppose to show me around remember?" Sasuke towered over Hinata's petite figure.

" Uu-hh-mm… oh it was today?" Hinata felt like an idiot. She forgot how could he forget?

"Neji let me in, get changed…" He rolled his eyes " the sooner we go, the sooner we can leave"

Sasuke looked at her up and down and as soon as he realized what she wore, he looked away and rubbed his face.

Hinata hugged herself and hurriedly ran up the stairs to her room.

As soon as she closed her door, she turned her back to the door and slowly squatted behind her door. She has never felt so embarrassed and humiliated in her life before. She cupped her face for a second and immediately stood up afterwards. She took a quick shower and got dressed as quickly as possible. She wore a simple red and blue sailor styled dress with red flat pumps. She quickly dried her long silky hair and side parted it with a side plait.

Meanwhile, as Sasuke waited impatiently for Hinata, he wandered around their living room and looked at the family portraits of the hyuuga family. He saw that there was a woman who looked liked Hinata that was in most of it but he noticed that she was only there when Hinata was a young child and Hanabi wasn't even born yet. He realized that she must have had died around the time Hinata's younger sister was born. He put his hands in his pocket and wandered around more.

" Oneesan?...Oneesan? where are you?" a small voice yelled

Sasuke figured it must have been her younger sister. He popped his head round the corner to look in the kitchen.

As soon as she spotted him, she marched closer to him. Although Sasuke was almost twice her height, she kept eye contact to him. Sasuke felt a rare feeling of being uncomfortable from his usual cocky confident self.

Sasuke bent over to keep his eye level to hers. Not breaking eye contact, Hanabi pouted and raised an eyebrow. She put her skinny hands in her waist. Feeling confused Sasuke eyed her up and down until he finally broke and blinked! As soon as Sasuke blinked Hanabi gave him a playful grin and introduced herself.

" nice to finally meet you Sasuke-san" she smiled

"Hinata has told so much about you!" she put her hand in her chin and raised an eyebrow

Sasuke smiled and thought of how typical girls act towards him.

" But you don't look very much like a transvestite, plus I can't seem to see where your gold front tooth was…or is it removable?" she asked innocently

_that…that…that girl… _Sasuke thought to himself how could she? A transvestite? A gold tooth? Sasuke felt his mischievous side take over. She's going to get it.

As Sasuke heard Hinata walk down the stairs, his eyes twitched and walked towards the stairs. However it all soon went away the moment he looked at her. He stared at her for a few seconds until she reached the bottom but snapped out of it eventually.

Hinata walked towards Hanabi.

" Hanabi I'm going out for a while, Neji-niisan is up in his room" she patted her head

As Hanabi rushed upstairs, Sasuke took a peak at Hinata again and looked away. He put his hands in his pocket and fiddled with his keys. Hinata reached for her bag and walked out of the door.

"Well, aren't you gonna come?" she said

Sasuke walked out of the door and closed it. Hinata fiddled with her fingers and obediently walked behind Sasuke. She bit her lip and walked forward next to Sasuke. He looked down at her and remembered what she told Hanabi. Sasuke smirked and decided to get back at her.

" I might be getting a gold tooth soon… as my future wife I hope you would support me" he said with a serious expression

For a moment Hinata looked confused but suddenly remembered what she told Hanabi. She flustered and bit the her bottom lip harder. After a few seconds she looked up and gave a fake smile.

"O-of course..." she said sweetly

Sasuke saw her clenched fist and decided to tease her more.

" As my future wife I hope you understand that there are insecurities I have about myself"

Hinata felt relieved, for a while until…

"Do I look like a transvestite? I've always been told" He said with no emotion

_Always been told, yeah right? _She thought

Hinata blushed and thought to herself, what has she done? Hanabi is only a child she didn't know any better. Even though she couldn't stand Sasuke she felt very bad.

" Sasuke, u-uu-hhhm…sorry" she said softly feeling guilty

Sasuke then suddenly felt no satisfaction in what he did. He actually felt bad for what he had done.

" What are you talking about? What I said were all real" he gave her a quick, barely there, smile then looked away.

_He does have a heart after all _she thought.

Hinata smiled by herself while looking down.

Hinata showed Sasuke around Konoha, from the busy city malls to the quiet peaceful side of konohagakure.

The hours went by quickly and without realizing it, it was almost 10 at night.

As they walked, Hinata hugged herself and put her head down. Sasuke knew Hinata was feeling quite cold but it was only when he heard her teeth chatter that he realized she was REALLY cold. Without a doubt Sasuke unzipped his jacket and threw it on Hinata's head. Hinata held it and looked up at him

"…I don't wanna face your dad when you get sick…" he said thinking of an excuse quickly

Hinata smiled to herself and tightly hugged herself.

"….thanks…" she whispered

Sasuke looked down at her and as she looked up, he quickly looked away in embarrassment.

When they both reached the hyuuga house, Hinata took his jacket of and folded it neatly before she gave it to him. Sasuke reached for it and quickly threw it on. Hinata obediently waited for him to leave before she goes inside.

As Sasuke got closer to the gate, he gave a killer smile before leaving.

Before Bed, Hinata stayed up for a while thinking about Sasuke. She thought maybe it's going to take long but maybe she could learn to like him. She hated it. She hated the fact that he's going to be her future husband. She hated the facts that she will have to live with him and most of all he hated the fact that she's feeling confused about what she feels about him.

_Damn him _she thought.

* * *

Was that longer? It felt like it though. Anyways I think I have changed their character too much? I'll try to make it more like the original character next time I write the next chapter.


	4. A new Friend pt1

Hello! sorry that this chapter has 2 parts because I couldn't write this in just a day, i'm really busy.

Thanksfor still reading this

* * *

Hinata laid down on her bed looking up at her blank ceiling thinking about university. She had already accepted the fact that she might not even be attending university. After all those long afternoons studying with Neji, studying till the sun came up, having almost no social life because of her books, they were all just wasted. She thought about what type of wife she would become, she had always imagined a husband that would be able to boost her confidence, be gentle and kind and most of all make her smile. Instead she's stuck with a cold hearted, cocky and arrogant man. It was obvious that Hinata disliked him although he has been occasionally popping in her head several times.

Hinata heard someone coming in the front gate; she sat up and looked outside her window. Neji had just gotten out of an orange convertible with two noticeable black stripes at the front. She saw a yellow haired man waving goodbye but couldn't make out his face. Hinata got out of her bed decided to prepare something for Neji to eat as he got home late. Just as Hinata got to the bottom of the stairs, Neji came in silently as to not wake anyone up.

" Oh...what are you still doing this late?" he said looking at the clock

"Oh...ahh I couldn't sleep so I thought i'd wait for you" she said walking over to the kitchen

Hinata opened the fridge.

"You still hungry?...what do you want?" she said popping hear head in the fridge

"Nah...I'm fine i just ate with some friends" he said smiling at her

"want some tea then?" she asked

"well...i'm kinda tired" he said leaning against the wall

"Come on...we haven't had a talk in so long...you know how long i waited?" she said sarcastically

"hmmmm, yeak ok then" he pushed himself away from the wall and collapsed on the sofa waiting patiently.

Hinata came back with a tray of hot tea in delicate china cups. Hinata made herself comfortable and chatted away with her cousin. They both haven't had a proper talk since Hinata found out about her arranged marriage. No sooner than a few minutes, Neji could her a light snore as he was about to tell her about his friends.

_Am I that boring?_ Neji thought.

Neji thought about how growned up Hinata is, sure he was only a couple of years older but he was like a second parent to hinata. Neji has always been the one who looked after Hinata, the one who would stand up for her, carry her when she got hurt and most of all understanding her when no one could. Although at the same time he felt pity for her, living a life that's pretty much been decided for her, having to live up to expectations and marrying a man she doesn't love. Neji carefully carried her to her bed and tucked her in.

"Good night..." he said as he turned off the light.

The next morning, Hinata got up and stretched her arms as far as she can. She was felt confused as how she got in her bed, she wondered if her conversation with Neji was just a dream. She went downstairs to get some breakfast barely awake. She heard laughing at the kitchen, she figured it would be Neji as her father has probably left for work already and Hanabi would be in school. She peaked at the kitchen rubbing her eyes gently. She saw the same familiar golden Blonde hair last night and couldn't help but wonder if she had already met him or not.

"Oh Hinata, you're awake" Neji said

The golden haired boy turned around. Hinata's eyes bulged with surprise.

"Hinata-chan! I didn't know you guys were cousins! You never told me" He said joyfully with a face stuffed with bacon.

"O-oh U-uh ...Hi naruto kun" Hinata blushed and bowed her head.

"You know each other?" Neji surprisingly asked

"well yeah, she accidentally spilled ramen on me so she it was her treat" naruto said convincingly

"u-uh ramen?" Hinata said confused.

"yeah, remember ramen?" winking at Hinata

Hinata just smiled and continued to blush.

_RING...RING...RING..._

"Hello?" Neji answered "uh...of course Hiashi-sama i will be right over"

"Hinata, your dad needs me right now, please pickup Hanabi if i don't get back in time" Neji said hurrying

"sure Neji-oniisan" Hinata obediently replied

"uh..Naruto, can you tell the guys I won't be able to come today?"

"sure thing" he smiled.

As soon as Neji left the door, Hinata asked naruto something.

"u-uh Naruto? Why did you lie about how we met?" Hinata politely asked

"aha...well I figured if Neji didn't know about that already, you might not have wanted anyone to know" He grined at her

"haha w-well thank you" Hinata smiled

"what happened Hinata?" Naruto asked curiously

"w-what do you mean? " Hinata denied

" w-well I just thought being by yourself at a place like that...you know?..." He said

" N-naruto, I-I don't think you're in that position to know what goes on with me" Hinata continued to avoid his question

"u-uh, Naruto I'm sor-" naruto interrupted Hinata

"ahaha...you're right, sorry" he scratched his head and kept his smile.

"anyways, I better keep going now...see you later" turning to the door

"u-uh Naruto, w-wait" Hinata reached out her arm

"hmm?"

"W-well..."

From then on, Hinata poured her heart out, she didn't want Neji knowing because she didn't really want to worry him some more and she felt like she could trust this person. After some time, Hinata calmed down and looked at Naruto.

"ahahahaha, I can't believe I told all those things to a complete stranger. Sorry i wasted your time" Hinata looked down ashamed.

"No no no, I feel happy that you told me that. I'm actually quite relieved...somehow" He said hugging her.

"*sniff* *sniff* ahaha thank you" Hinata rreplied

"so, ya wanna go get ramen? It'll make you feel better!" Naruto suggested

"but don't you have to meet up with your friends?" HInata questioned him

"meeeh, screw them"


	5. a new friend pt2

I'm so so sorry, I haven't written in literally forever.. I'm not gonna lie, I kinda forgot about it... I've just been so busy. I'll try to write more often, but not as much this month because I have a pile of test coming up..all of you living in the UK knows what I'm talking about. Anyways, if you're new to this story, read the previous chapters obviously so you'll understand.. Anyways, let's get it on with :)

* * *

Hinata hasn't had a brighter smile since being accepted to her university. She looked up to the bluest of the blue sky and listened as the crowd chattered around her, without realising it; she slowly forgot all about her problems and enjoyed the moment. She playfully swung her arms around and looked up to Naruto, he was about the same height as Neji, just a little taller, he had deep piercing blue eyes, and his spiky hair looked like the sun in a perfect shade of blonde.

"Hinata-chan?...Hinata-chan?" Naruto repeated

"oh..eh?..huh?" Hinata shaked her head, she didn't realise she blanked out while looking at naruto.

"I'm sorry..what?" Hinata replied

"ahaha…I asked what ramen would you like?" naruto smiled

"oh.. umm anythings good" hinata blushed

_I must have looked like a complete idiot _Hinata thought

"Two large serving of miso ramen with roasted pork fillet please" Naruto said with a big Grin

Naruto turned and looked at Hinata as she was folding her napkin neatly in her lap. He asked himself how someone like her could go through something she did, she didn't deserve it, heck no one does! He smiled warmly and made it a personal mission for him to make her day and make her forget.

As Hinata finished her food, she wiped her mouth gently and looked over at Naruto. While she finished her one bowl, he had gone through uncountable piles of bowls. She giggled and wiped his chin. Naruto gulped down his food and thanked Hinata.

"So, how much is it all?" Hinata asked

"oh..no, don't worry about it! My treat, my treat " Naruto said as he took out his wallet

"..but.."

"really Hinata, don't worry" Naruto smiled

After paying for the food, the pair walked over the market of konoha and looked on over the available goods on display. Hinata fiddled with a silver necklace with a shiny purple rose on it as Naruto was about to drag Hinata away. As the night sky got darker, more people filled the busy streets of Konoha. Naruto took Hinata to the fair and treated her to many of the rides they offered, including the ones she insisted on not going. Then, as more people arrived, Naruto took her by the hand and took her to the Ferris wheel. Hinata, being shy, was scared to admit she was afraid of height and went along with him instead. As they started going up, Hinata closed her eyes and froze in her spot.

"Hinata! Look! Isn't the view amazing?" Naruto eagerly pointed everywhere

"…uh..huh.." Hinata let out

"Hinata? Are you alright? What's wrong?" Naruto genuinely concerned

"u-um, nothing..yeah, nothing" hinata faked a smile

"oh..no.. are you scared of heights?.."

"…."

"oh Hinata, I'm sorry, I didn't know.." Naruto moved closer

"Oh man! It's not your fault; really, I just didn't want to say anything because it looked like you really wanted to go. And you've been nothing but nice to me..I should have said something.. I'm so-sorry" Hinata muttered

Naruto, feeling guilty, moved a lot closer to Hinata and hugged her tightly, not saying one word.

Hinata, feeling shocked, sat still as his hair softly brushed her delicate pale face. She felt less panicked and felt more safe, almost not wanting him to move his arms away…

Then after a couple more hours, Naruto decided to take the young Hyuuga home, after all it was getting really dark.

"Well Hinata-chan, I had a great day with you !" Naruto smiled

"…Well, I had an amazing day! Honestly, I don't know how to thank you!" Hinata smiled back.

" so, I guess I'll see you later then huh? Maybe we can hang out again soon?" Naruto asked

"of course! I would love to" Hinata said excitedly

"Go on, I'll wait until you get in" Naruto waited by his car

Hinata walked in her house and leaned against the door smiling by herself.

"Oneesan! You're finally home!" Hanabi hugged her

"oh..Hanabi? why are you still awake?" Hinata patting her sisters head

"Why were you smiling by yourself? Are you ok?" she asked innocently

"aha, of course..why are you still awake though?" she asked again

"oh..we have visitors! The transvestite pirate is here again!" she said happily

_Ugh! Just when I forgot about him!... oh Hanabi, you really believed me? _ Hinata thought to herself

" oh ok then, go up and start getting ready for bed"

"..but.."

"Go on Hanabi…I'll be right up"

"oh, alright!" she marched up the stairs looking back at her sister

Hinata peaked in the living room and sure enough, he was there with his family. Hinata walked in and apologised for going home late and unusually greeted the Uchiha warmly. They invited her to sit and have tea with them as they have many things to discuss over. Hinata poured herself some tea and sat down comfortably.

"As you both know, you're going to be married soon.." Hiashi said

"so me and you're father are planning to move you and Sasuke in an apartment until you both get married, then you can get a proper house" Fugaku Uchiha said directly at Hinata

"wh-what?.. wait..I'm sorry, pardon me?" Hinata obviously shocked

"Where going to be discussing the full details tomorrow at my office" Hiashi said ignoring Hinata

Hinata looked at Sasuke wondering why he isn't saying something. She saw Sasuke looking down, tensed up in his chair, Hinata thought that he must have reacted the same way when she was away.

" Father, how could you just yet again decide something like this?" Hinata asked

"I will talk to you individualy later on, Hinata" Hiashi replied

Hinata was speechless, she thought all the surprises were over. As the Uchihas left out the door, Hinata waited patiently for her Father.

"Father?" Hinata asked

"Hinata, do you remember your condition for marrying him?"

"…"

" You promised to marry if you could learn to love him, and I thought spending more time with him will help" Hiashi explained

"..but..Father"

"Me and Fugaku already decided upon this, and we think it's best for you both to get to know each other more" Hiashi interrupted her

"We will discuss the details tomorrow in my office, 10 am sharp..Sasuke will come to pick you up"

"Cant Neji nii-san take me?" Hinata insisted

" no, Neji has his own things to take care of, plus it will be better if Sasuke picked you up instead" Hiashi replied

Hinata couldn't help but frown. She dragged herself upstairs and didn't bother getting ready, she just collapsed in her bed and stared at the blank ceiling. She thought about her condition and didn't know how else she could argue with her own word. She remembered Sasuke's unusual facial expression and thought how he must have felt when the news broke down to him. She was in the exact same situation as him yet she found it hard to relate to how he feels because he hardly showed any type of emotions.

She imagined what it would be like living with him, she imagined sasuke sipping his coffee as he reads the daily newspaper while she prepares his breakfast and as he's about to leave, he gives her a goodbye kiss after she's fixed his tie. Hinata giggled to the idea and crawled under her covers turning red.

She thinks about his handsome face and thought

_I guess I won't mind waking up to that every morning _

* * *

What do you guys think? I haven't written in a while so I'm kinda rusty. I'm not sure but did I make Hinata a little out of her usual character? Or is that just me? And did I kind of rush it too much? Feel free to comment for suggestions etc.

Thank you for reading! J xx


	6. A New Home

Wassup guyssss! For this chapter, I think I'll make Hinata more…Hinata? Cause on the last one, she seemed too..off. Anyways, I will definitely try to make this chapter longer and more detailed. I've re-read some of my favourite fanfiction stories and I've gotten some more inspirations! :)

* * *

Hinata slowly stepped out of the bathtub being careful as not to slip and grabbed her fluffy purple towel and gently wiped her silky smooth skin dry before putting on her matching purple robe. As soon as she opened the door, steam rushed out filling in her oversized bedroom. Hinata sat down in her small cushioned stool and faced her white antique dressing table with little purple lace hanging by top and began taking out her essential daily products and carefully putting them on. She then thought about what style of makeup she should use for the meeting today, cute and comfortable? Sharp and sophisticated? Simple and clean?

_Why would I even care? _Hinata thought to herself.

Hinata has always been the type of person that never really cared much about their appearance especially as all she did was study during her high school life and she's never had a boyfriend so she never even had the chance to doll herself up. It's only recently that she's been using makeup, slowly building up her collection from tinted lip-balm to different shades of blushes.

Deciding to go for the simple and clean look, she started by applying a light shade of foundation that matched her pale porcelain face, and after lightly powdering her face, she added a touch of colour by applying a soft shade of pink to her soft cheeks. Lastly, she added a couple strokes of mascara and finally her favourite cherry pink tinted lip-balm!

Looking pleased with herself, she stood up and walked over to her closet deciding which dress to wear

_Hmmmm, I haven't worn my little black dress in while! Maybe it's time to take it out agai- oh look! This yellow dress would look perfect in this weather but it might be too casual for a meeting. Maybe I should wear this red dress instead.. _

Hinata stopped for a moment and wondered why she cared so much on what she should wear on a meeting; she once even wore denim jeans, why did she start caring all of a sudden? Then suddenly, it popped in her head! It was all because she knew that a certain young man who wished of a gold tooth was going to be there. After this realisation, Hinata's toes curled with embarrassment.

She turned to look at the clock and realised she only had a remaining of 5 minutes to get ready! Without thinking, Hinata grabbed any of her old half decent clothes and quickly jumped into it. She tied her hair up in an overly messy bun and stepped into the closest shoes she had around.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Hinata looked over the window, only to see a cherry red car parked right by her house with those familiar cold onyx eyes giving her a death stare.

" Are you planning to move or are you gonna stare at me all day?" he said in a sarcastic tone

"..u-uhh..ehh" as Hinata was about to freeze, she managed to pull herself back inside before turning into a darker shade than his car.

Sasuke smirked and turned his head at his watch,

_Oh shit, we're 10 minutes late already and it take about 20 minutes to get there _Sasuke panicked and continued to slam the horn in his car.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEEP!

"OI! We're already late!" Sasuke yelled without a care.

Hinata obviously realised that, she sprayed herself with her favourite perfume and ran out of the house. She locked the house and took a deep breath before turning around.

Sasuke furiously tapped his fingers in his wheel and he felt himself get angrier for every second it took her to turn those keys. He was about to yell once again but after she turned around, he felt himself get unusually calmer and more relaxed the longer he had his eyes on her. She was wearing a plain gray dress with a purple belt but the way the fabric hugged her body snuggly showed off figures Sasuke, heck any man, has ever seen before and she only had her hair in a messy bun yet her hair flowed like deep blue waterfalls and as the sun shone in her direction, you could see streaks of purple running along. However, her face was another deal, she had the most delicate face he's seen, she looked like a doll with her pearly lilac eyes so light they were almost most and…

"Hey…" KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK "hey open the door" Hinata knocked on the window.

Sasuke shook his head and quickly opened the door acting like nothing happened. As soon as Hinata sat down in the tight leathery chair, Sasuke's eyes opened wide, that smell…that familiar smell…it was…

"So.. how late are we?" Hinata asked innocently

"u-uh, really late" Sasuke gave a short answer

"o-h ok" Hinata replied

After a while of awkward silence, Hinata finally asked…

"u-uhh..so.. with the whole apartment thing?" Hinata said, unsure if it was a question herself

"…" Sasuke looked at Hinata " why are you excited?" Sasuke sarcastically answered

Hinata turned red and for someone shy, she was quick to defend herself

"h-huhh?...no…I meant"

"I know, I was only told about it yesterday as well."

"r-really? You don't seem that bothered by it though…" Hinata muttered

" There are just some things you have to accept…" Sasuke said in an unexpected tone

Feeling as if she just hit a nerve, Hinata shut herself up. Hinata wondered what Sasuke meant, I mean it was pretty obvious he's being forced into a marriage he doesn't want to be in but Hinata didn't understand how he could look so calm about it.

Then when they arrived at the building, the pair rushed to the office. They were both fast walking almost running. When they reached the door, Hinata opened the door nervously preparing herself for a lecture about being late and looking presentable. However, when they entered, the room was empty. It was the usual set-up but there wasn't even any documents, scattered pieces of paper and there weren't even any cups of half empty tea. Hinata and Sasuke looked around and then the heard someone open the door.

"oh, you're both here" Hiashi said

"we're both sorry we are late" Fugaku added

Hinata and Sasuke both looked at each other . Sasuke put his finger in his lips indicating to not say anything. Whereas Hinata smiled to herself.

They all sat down and began discussing the apartment that was already prepared for both of them and explained that until they are both officially married, they don't need to share a bed together, instead they have their own separate bedroom but still had to share the same bathroom. Hinata felt relieved that at least they wouldn't need to go down that road yet. While both families blabbered on about their kitchen, Hinata daydreamed about her day with Naruto. She remembered the way he hugged her and wished she could feel those arms again around her, he made her feel so protected and safe that she never wanted him to let her go. She wanted to see him again but convinced herself that with the wedding and everything going on, she doubted she will even get one step closer to him.

"so Hinata? What do you think?" Hiashi asked her.

Hinata didn't know what to say, she wasn't even listening. She didn't want to get into trouble so she instead went with her gut feeling…

"of course father, I think it's a great idea" Hinata nodded and gave a fake smile

"Well..uhh, I didn't think you'd agree so soon but.. great" Hiashi said in a surprise

"great, well then I guess I'll see you both this afternoon" Fugaku said happily

" so we'll both be going now to take care of something else. Make sure you're both there 4pm. Sharp." Hiashi said

As both of Hiashi and Fugaku left, Hinata looked at Sasuke and asked what happened. Sasuke looked at her as if she was a complete idiot and told her that she had just agreed to move in a few days earlier meaning they would move in right away after 3 more days. Hinata's jaw dropped and she just looked at Sasuke. Hinata insisted on going after them and explaining but Sasuke said it was pointless as they had already both made their minds up and decided on it after what Hinata had said.

"You just couldn't wait for me" Sasuke said half playful half serious

"w-what?...no…" Hinata almost tearing up, started blushing "well, why did you agree to it then?" Hinata asked curiously

"they didn't…if you were paying any attention, you'd know that they only asked you" Sasuke said

Before Hinata could say anything, Sasuke walked out of the door. Hinata let out a deep breath and closed her eyes, she tried imagining her life like it was before where the only thing she needed to worry for was getting an A but now she has to focus on what she should cook for her husband to be. She was supposed to be packing her things for university not because she has to move in on a new house with her future husband. She rubbed her forehead and quickly stood up. She opened her eyes and…he was still there?...waiting for her?

"you wanna get lunch or what?" Sasuke shyly asked

"p-pardon?" Hinata asked confused

"…tch…are you deaf?" Sasuke asked sarcastically

_Wait…did he just ask me on a date?..._Hinata thought

"it's not a date idiot, I just wanted to see more of konoha…and I don't exactly know anyone else"

"ahh, ok then..I know a great place" Hinata smiled to herself

The two stuffed themselves until either could barely move and Hinata showed Sasuke around konoha more, taking him to places she has never shown him before. After a few hours of moving from crowd to crowd to lazily lounging at the park, they both headed to the address they were given to be shown the apartment they were going to be living in.

As they entered, they saw both Hiashi and Fugaku patiently waiting for their arrival. Fugaku had already bought the apartment secretly a couple of months before the both of them were even told that they were going to get married. Fugaku and Hiashi showed Hinata and Sasuke around.

Hinata couldn't help but feel a little bit more depressed as they entered more rooms in the house because she had always imagined herself in this position after finding the perfect man who she really genuinely loved and she has always wished to be living in a house they would both have chosen, one where there would be enough room for as much children they wanted and there would be big garden where she and her daughter could be growing tomatoes and a big open space for them to run around in. instead, she had an apartment with two bedrooms for her and a man she barely knows and could spend the rest of her life with.

Sasuke looked around the apartment by himself and thought of how small it was compared to the house he grew up in. He walked around some more and unlike many people, he looked into the smallest of details such as which rooms had better lighting, checking if there was enough room in the cupboards for the amount of food he eats and even checking if the walls were more likely to be sound proof or not.

Then, after about an hour and a half of looking around and discussing some other things, it was time to go home. As Hiashi was talking to Fugaku, Hinata entered the car first and made herself comfortable. When Hiashi finally entered the car, Hinata gave Sasuke a quick smile before rolling the windows.

Hinata wondered if Sasuke felt the same way about their situation because it seemed like the guy was just following orders as if it was his job or something and he shows little to no emotions at all. Hinata looked out of her window and saw crowds of people bumping by each other with no care because they were all just strangers, it's not like they were ever going to see each other again, it's not like they were going to be spending the rest of their lives together…

* * *

Ahhhh, was that longer? Even just a little bit? Sorry if It seemed like it was just boxes of text on some bits. I just wanted to get more into the detail of it. Thanks for reading and if you have anything to suggest etc. feel free to comment and I'll try to work on it!


End file.
